


[Podfic] So Come Over, Just Be Patient, And Don't Worry

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Matchmaker Scott [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has an awkward morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] So Come Over, Just Be Patient, And Don't Worry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Come Over, Just Be Patient, and Don't Worry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/518700) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



> And AGAIN, thank you to Chash for having blanket permission! ~~~<3
> 
> ~More things for my podversary, gotta celebrate it yo! :D~

**Title:** So Come Over, Just Be Patient, And Don't Worry  
**Author:** Chash  
**Length:**  13:03

**STREAMING**

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/June%202016/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20So%20Come%20Over.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
